


Just Us, The Scarred and the Broken

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Language, F/M, IT'S SANDOR OF COURSE THERE'S EXPLICIT LANGUAGE!, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Loving Marriage, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Winterfell, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Sansa Stark is a twenty year old who has finally escaped her abusive boyfriend. Can she find love again in the surly man tasked to protect her? Can Sandor control himself around the now hardened woman who shuts down the world around her? Can he protect her from the unforeseen trouble that came with her escape from King's Landing?





	1. The Daring Escape from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754408) by [OrangeTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTabby/pseuds/OrangeTabby). 

> OrangeTabby, ILY for inspiring this!

Sansa didn't even put her shoes on her feet, just shoved the worn sneakers into her son's diaper bag as she gathered anything he'd need for the weeklong trip from King's Landing to her home in Winterfell. Silently, she pushed open the door to her son's nursery, the ugliest red wallpaper with little gold lions felt more like a prison than a baby's nursery as she flew around the room in a silent flurry of motion. Sansa gathered little Robb’s clothing as quickly as she could. She knew once she crossed the border at the crossroads in a few days she’d be homefree. Stopping for just a moment, Sansa took in the form of her sleeping baby. So tiny at just two weeks old, Eddard Robert Stark had his mother’s fire-kissed hair and her brother Robb’s dark blue eyes. 

Gently, she scooped her son up, the diaper bag slung over her chest and shoulder as she scooped up the baby’s car seat, a hideous custom made thing Queen Cersei insisted on buying. Shaking her head, she snuck out of the grand castle in the dark of night, her pickup truck parked just to the left of the door, where it had been sitting for four months since Joffrey made her drive that stupid minivan.

She sat the car seat on the driver’s side seat before strapping her sleeping son into it. Glad she had a car seat base already installed, she clipped the seat in, placing her purse and the diaper bag in the passenger’s seat as she climbed into the grey, lifted four-wheel drive with the Stark wolf logo on the back window. Neverminding with her shoes, or even the fact that she had a single change of clothes for the next week, she buckled herself as she drove off into the night.

_ Three Days later _

Sansa had reached the toll booth at the border as she called her sister. She fed the toll booth the four gold dragons and Arya answered as the barrier lifted in front of Sansa’s truck. 

_ “Sansa? It’s… five in the morning. Are you up with little Robb?” _ Arya asked as Sansa’s eyes welled with tears and she began to sob. _ “Sansa, what’s wrong? Did the fucker hurt you again? I knew Dad and Mum should have brought you home!” _ The small woman declared as Sansa cried tears of joy and laughed, almost maniacally. 

“Arya, it’s so good to hear your voice. No, I’m ok and Robb is asleep… in the backseat. I’m on my way home, but I am scared that the Lannisters are going to come for me, or at least little Robb. Who is home?” Sansa asked as she kept her eyes on the King’s Highway. She hadn’t thought about how light the traffic became this time of year, less people travelling North when it began to snow. Arya was silent for a few minutes, but Sansa could hear Nymeria’s yawns. “Arya?” Sansa asked again.

_ “Sansa? Darling, what’s wrong?” _ Her mother’s soft voice was filled with drowsiness as Sansa explained her situation in detail to her mother over the phone.

“There’s been little traffic Northward, I should be there in another day or two. Mum I am so sorry.” Sansa said into her cellphone receiver. 

_ “My darling, there is nothing to be sorry for. I have yet to meet my grandson, and you are always welcome back home in Winterfell.” _ Her mother said soothingly. Then she heard her father speaking to someone in the background about security. _ “Your father has one of his new guard meeting you in Wintertown, black motorcycle.” _

“Thank you mum. I will see you in two days. I love you.” Sansa said as she dried her eyes and sniffled.

_ “I love you too, my darling. Drive safe and stop if you must, but let us know where.” _ Her mother urged as she agreed.

The two days went by at a snail’s pace as she got closer to home. As promised, a large man clad in leather and a black helmet followed her from Wintertown and into the gates of Winterfell Manor. The snow picked up as Podrick took the keys to her truck as she pulled her son and purse out of the massive vehicle. The leather-clad guard towered over Sansa, which was saying a lot since she, herself stood at six foot one. A bark made Sansa spin on her heels as Lady and Ghost bounded up from the Godswood, her Cousin Jon on their heels as Ghost gallantly strutted by with a dead rabbit.

“Sansa, it’s so good to see you!” Jon said as he hugged Sansa and noticed the tiny human she carried in the ugliest car seat he had ever seen.His red hair shone in the early morning light as little Robb gnawed on his clenched fist.

“Jon, it’s just wonderful to be home.” She said as she winced at the twinge from the now-yellowing bruises to her ribs and arms. This didn’t go unnoticed by the large man standing a few feet behind Jon, still wearing his tinted helmet as an ornery black bloodhound came and sat next to the burly man. Lady sniffed at the hound, almost mocking as the large direwolf sat next to him and lopped her tongue to the side.

“You must be tired after getting here in just five days--” Jon began, but was interrupted by Catelyn who squealed at the sight of her grandson, still clad in her purple nightdress and robe.

“Oh Sansa! He is beautiful, my love!” Catelyn cooed as she relieved her daughter of the heavy, ugly seat and carried little Robb inside. Her father appeared from the Godswood, clad in his usual flannel and dark wash jeans as he clapped the giant man on the back.

“Come Sansa, breakfast will be ready soon. I doubt your mother will let that baby out of her sight before he’s thirty.” Jon said as he picked up the diaper bag she had set on the ground and walked with her into the house.

*****

Sansa was happy to see that her room looked almost exactly as it had when she left for dance school in King’s landing just three years ago. In the corner, however, sat a brand new crib made of grey ironwood, the expensive crib mattress sheathed in grey sheets and a navy blue crib skirt. 

From the look of it, you wouldn’t know that it wasn’t there all along. It matched her own bed, her soft blue comforter over satin grey sheets and the assortment of blue, grey and white pillows adorned her oversized ironwood bed. Sansa picked up the small grey wolf stuffed animal that sat in the new crib, little Robb’s name embroidered into the side, as well as his birthday. A changing table sat in the empty space below ironworked letters; E.B.S. mounted to her silver-grey walls. The painting of two birds, one red and the other yellow, being chased playfully by a dog still hung over her ironwood headboard. A larger TV had replaced the small flatscreen she had on the wall above her dresser.

Sansa’s blue eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth. A new car seat and pram sat in the corner. No stupid golden lions on it. Her bedroom door swung open to Arya, Nymeria and Lady. The large man had his back against her doorframe, he was still clad in his leather jacket and jeans, but she could see he had black hair as he turned to his left, giving Arya serious side-eye. “Clegane.” Arya said, flipping the large man off with her free hand. The other held a freshly bathed infant, little Robb.

“Wolf bitch.” The man said as he flipped her the bird right back and went back to standing as he had been. Sansa cocked her head at the pair, it was almost as if they were bantering with each other.

“Arya!” Sansa scolded as Arya laid the infant down on Sansa’s soft bed, the door left open.

“Oh, come off it, Sansa. He knows I am just messing with him, grumpy fucker.” She said, Clegane grunted affirmatively and nodded. The girls sat and talked about Sansa’s time in King’s Landing; How Joffrey hurt her, made her stop dancing just as she was accepted into the King’s Landing College of Dance. “He had his man-servant beat me in front of his mother. I think that’s when I decided to leave. That was six days ago.” Sansa said as she pulled her jumper off, her camisole showing the scars and yellowing bruises on her arms and chest. 

“Oh my gods, Sansa.” Arya said quietly as she ran a thin hand over her sister’s pink scars and yellowish bruises. “He should be in jail for this! Prince or not!” Arya shouted, and Clegane stormed into the room, giving Sansa a full view. He had scars covering half of his face and neck, though to Sansa, that didn’t mean much. She had her own burns on her left shoulder. Sandor looked her over and Sansa saw his stormy eyes soften for a moment before he turned to leave. 

***

That night, Sansa bathed Robb in her bathtub with her, he seemed to like the warm water as much as she did. Pulling him against her chest, she stepped out of the bath with him nearly half asleep. Quickly and efficiently, she put a diaper on him, and a cute dog sleeper. Her bed had already been turned down, she was thankful that the maids were still around. She pulled one of the large pillows to the left side of her bed, placing rob next to it on his back as he softly slept. Sansa pulled on one of her _ WINTERFELL HS DIREWOLVES _t-shirts. She never got over her highschool’s mascot and her house sigil being the same. A loose pair of pajama pants followed and she got into bed, switching on the TV as she laid little Robb on her chest and rubbed his back. Joffrey never allowed the baby in their room, said a night nurse would be sufficient. Arsehole.

She needed to be close to her son. She smiled as she softly ran her hands over bright red curls on his small head. She knew she was safe here, the hulking giant standing outside her door made sure of it, even though he didn’t talk much. Before drifting off, Sansa put little Robb in his crib and kissed his tiny fingers. She turned the TV on a random show, she didn’t stay awake long enough to notice what was on it, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an afterthought while writing chapter two. Since everyone truly loved biker Sansa, she will be returning in chapter two! Time to bring back our badass Sansa!


	2. Nameday Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has been home in Winterfell for two months, but doesn't want to leave the house! Arya and her friends throw her a nameday party.

It had been two months since Sansa returned home. She had finally gotten into somewhat of a schedule, and Robb had grown so much. Sansa held her son on her hip at the refrigerator when the sound of the kitchen door closing made her jump. 

"Sandor. You're so quiet, clear your throat or something when you come in behind me! Please." She added as she set a carton of orange juice on the center island before spinning to get a glass out of the cupboard.

Sandor mumbled his apology, but smirked when baby Robb squealed at him. He only squealed at Arya, Sandor and the dogs. Pouring her drink, she grabbed the glass and the bottle she made for Robb and headed to the lounge room, which was now full of stuff for her son. 

Setting the drinks down, she settled into the large leather sectional before clicking on the television and putting on some horror movie about werewolves north of The Wall. This had been her normal since her parents left for King's Landing the month before to talk to Tyrion, a lawyer and Joffrey's uncle. 

They wanted to make sure the Lannisters didn't step foot in Winterfell. Tyrion, Sansa liked. Tommen and Myrcella were always kind to her as well, but the rest of them just needed to stay away. 

A couple hours later, little Robb was gurgling at a stuffed wolf just out of his grasp on his bellytime mat on the floor. Lady laid close to him, licking the side of his face every once in awhile when he would grab her fur and pull lightly, squealing.

"Have you left the house since you've been home, Sansa?" Arya asked in a booming voice that echoed into the tall ceilings.

"I went to the market in Wintertown yesterday, Arya." Sansa said pointedly.

"The market? To get orange juice and baby formula? That doesn't count." Arya exclaimed as she threw her arms up. "It's your nameday, you should at least celebrate being twenty and one by going to a pub!" Arya scooped up her nephew, who squealed and grabbed Arya's hair. 

"Yes, because that's a wonderful idea to do when I stole away in the night from King's Landing not two months ago with my son. Are you daft?" Sansa asked, this time with her phone in hand.

"Mum and Dad told me to get you out of the house and to the pub, I'm sure Jeyne or someone will go with you, Sansa." Arya tried, but failed to proposition her sister. Who just shook her head. 

"Sandor could be your date!" Arya shouted as Sansa started up the steps to the bedrooms as Robb gnawed on his aunt's finger. 

"Listen, wolf bitch. Your pretty sister doesn't wanna be seen with the likes'a me." Sandor said in his practiced scowl and gruff tone as Sansa disappeared upstairs. 

"Just wait for it, Clegane…" Arya said as she watched the stairs for a minute. 

Sansa peeked her head from behind the upperwall by the stairs. "Only if you watch Robb. I'll be ready in 30 minutes." She disappeared back toward her bedroom and Arya gave Sandor an 'I told you so!' look and he just shrugged, but was actually quite taken aback.

*****

Sansa emerged a half hour later, looking nothing like a Lady of Winterfell. She had on torn blue jeans, black boots and a white tank top with a leather jacket in one hand and a blue and grey full-faced helmet in the other. Sandor had yet to come back from his room. Arya just gawked absentmindedly.

"What are you wearing, Sansa?" She asked as her sister pulled a set of keys out of her jeans pocket with a red bow tied to the chain. At the end of the chain was a silver wolf's head keychain. 

"A nameday gift, the jacket too. From Jon, he said he had it custom built in Meereen." Sansa said as she came the rest of the way down the stairs, her red hair braided down her back. 

"You got her a motorcycle, Jon?" Arya accused as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand.

"She's wanted one since she was six and ten. So I got her one. I made some calls and the pub is ours til last call, Sansa." Jon said as he pulled on his own riding boots by the door. 

A knock at the door had three direwolves barking, and a baby squealing along. "Open the door Jon." Arya said as she scooped the squealing baby up and gave him a binky.

Sansa was ushered out the door, Jon had his hands over her eyes, but was guiding her down the stone steps. When he uncovered her eyes, a blue and grey motorcycle sat in front of her. A direwolf head and a hand painted letter _ S _ was calligraphed onto the tank in shiny silver paint. 

Sansa hugged Jon again before sitting on the bike. Sandor finally emerged from the house in similar garb, dark jeans, a black T-shirt and his leather jacket with the face of a dog sewn into the back. 

Sansa pulled her jacket on, the same _ S _ was calligraphed onto dark grey leather on the shoulders; the direwolf head was prominent in silver studs on her back as she pulled her helmet on and tightened it. 

Turning the key in the ignition, she hit the button on the handle and the bike roared to life. What Sansa hadn't noticed as she did this, was the other bikes that pulled into the drive. 

Theon rode a green sports bike, Shireen a baby pink chopper she pulled up next to Sansa. Sandor was on his black cruiser with a hound painted in dark greys on the tank, just behind her. Jon was on his custom built white and grey chopper, Sandor's friend, Tormund, rode a chopper painted white and blue. They all followed Sansa as she pulled out of the drive and towards Wintertown's pub.

"Should'a got you a bike sooner, Sansa, you're a natural." Shireen said as she placed her helmet on the back of her bike. Half of her best friends face and neck were covered in scars from an infected doll when she was a small child. 

Sandor watched the exchange between the two as Gendry Waters, Joffrey's half-brother, rode up to the group that had gathered outside the pub. "Hey Clegane! How's Arya treatin' ya?" Gendry said, heating as he kicked out his kickstand and removed his own helmet. 

"Your girlfriend is a right pain in my arse." Sandor growled at Gendry, who remained unfazed.

"You ladies done? Pub's open, beer to drink, shots to take!" Tormund announced as he lifted Sansa by her thighs and marched into the pub with her laughing. 

As they walked in, someone turned the lights on and the pub was full of Sansa's friends and family, even Arya. She shrugged her leather jacket off and calmly walked over to her sister. "Where's Robb, Arya?"

"Mum and dad are back, they have Robb so you can have your nameday." She said into Sansa's ear before hugging her. Sansa laid her jacket over a chair before Tormund brought over a tray of shots. The music started, and Gendry quickly claimed Arya for the dancefloor. 


	3. Let it Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, and lots of drama and two people die (these are canonical deaths!) People were asking what Happened to Robb, he died in a car accident a few years prior to the start of the story.

**Have Faith in those who believe in you**

**Sandor**

Sandor watched from the bar as fifty of the Little Bird's closest friends and family partied. But she sat alone at a table with a glass of whiskey in her hand, just looking at the gods be damned glass. Surely the little wolf girl wasn't serious in suggesting _ he _ was good enough for Sansa Stark. 

He was hired the day before she called her sister, _ what were the odds? _ She goes through hell after he leaves the Lannisters to end up her babysitter. 

Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, he turned towards the bar and ordered another beer. 

When he turned around, Sansa was gone…

**Sansa**

Why was Joffrey here? She knew none of her friends invited him, and they shut down the bar for her birthday. With liquid courage flowing through her, she crossed the room to the front door in a huff.

"Why are you and your group of pricks here?" Arya was already yelling at Joffrey and his little gang. 

"I came to get my girlfriend and my son, not that it's any of your business Stark bitch!" He said in his high tenor voice, making Arya hold back a laugh. 

"Joff, you need to leave." Sansa said as she stood next to Arya, looking every bit a northern biker. 

"Where's my son, Sansa?" Joff insisted as he grabbed her hand.

"He's not here, you little fucker. Leave, run back to your mum!" Sansa said as she tried to free her wrist. Suddenly, a large arm wrapped around Sansa's waist. This made Joffrey furious.

"Hope this little shit isn't bothering you, Little Bird." Sandor's booming voice said from behind her.

"Have a thing for leather clad guard dogs now, you red haired cunt?" Joffrey accused as he released her wrist violently.

Sansa shoved Joffrey out the open doors to the bar, impressing everyone that had gathered. "So what if I do? He doesn't hit me or force himself on me when I say no!" She yelled as she stood over him on the sidewalk. 

"Get out of here before I call the cops, you entitled arsehole." Arya said as she pulled her phone out. Now everyone who had arrived with Sansa, including Gendry, had come out to see what was going on. 

Joffrey scrambled to his feet before looking between the group and then back at Sansa. "Bring me my son you stupid bitch! Or I'll send someone to fetch him!" Joffrey threatened before Sandor picked him up by his shirt and tossed him to his own bodyguards. Maryn Trant growled in Clegane's direction as he picked up Joffrey.

Sandor wrapped a strong arm around Sansa's waist, herding her towards their motorcycles. Sandor flipped open his phone and sent a short text to someone before he grabbed Sansa's helmet and handed to her before starting his own bike and nodding for her to get on. Joffrey gave them both a scowl before they sped off into the night towards Winterfell. Arya was quick to follow on Sansa's new bike. 

Sansa wrapped her hands around Clegane's waist, the feel of hard muscles under her hands excited her more than it should. Smiling, Sansa laid her face against his back. Sandor tensed then relaxed, realizing she wasn't losing her shit. She was grateful to him. 

To their dismay, a black car sat at the gates of Winterfell Manor when they returned, as well as two police cars. Before Sandor could completely stop the bike, Sansa was off of it, her long legs giving the grown man chills as it brushed past him, her helmet in her hands as she ran up the stairs. 

"Mum? Dad?" She called out before hearing her son scream from upstairs as Sandor and Arya pushed past her and ran up the stairs; an ambulance pulled into the gates behind the rest of the bikes. Sansa put her hands over her mouth, not realizing she was holding her breath until she saw Sandor carrying her son downstairs. Cops were in the house in seconds as Sansa and Clegane were ushered out of the house.

"Arya!" Sansa called before she saw her little sister drag a wounded Gregor Clegane out by his wrists with two other officers. It didn't hit her until she saw a coroner's van pull around the large driveway; where were her parents? 

She screamed and fell to the ground with Robb in her arms crying when two covered stretchers were rolled out of the house. Her mom's hand hung from the stretcher and Clegane pulled Sansa and her son into his chest so she didn't have to watch them load her parents corpses into an ambulance. 

Sansa realized Joffrey's threats had merritt now as Sandor ushered her to his truck. He was cursing under his breath. Taking her hand in his gently, he opened the door to his black pickup truck, taking Robb from Sansa as he gently buckled the baby into the backseat. 

Sansa was watching through tears as he did this and Robb shushed right down when Sandor gave him a bottle Arya quickly made as well as a diaper bag and one of Sansa's duffel bags. "Get her out of here, Hound!" Arya said avidly as she handed the large man her own black credit card and Sansa's passport. Sansa was silent as humanly possible when Arya put Lady and Stranger in the bed of the truck. 

She sat with her hands folded in her lap in the large old truck. Robb had fallen asleep before Sandor slid into the driver's seat. He reached across her and pulled her seatbelt across her body. Without a word, he took her hand in his, worry straining against his ruined face. 

Sansa knew they were headed to the manor in Braavos. She wouldn't need her passport if they were headed to the Saltpans or the west. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will jump forward about three years.


End file.
